Foxy
Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. His original location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove where, if the player looks at the camera too much or too little, he emerges and sprints to the office to attack the player. Unlike other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the player. It is currently unknown as to why Foxy is the only animatronic who hides. There are two theories on why he does this: #It is made clear by his appearance that he has fallen into disrepair (possibly due to his supposed involvement in The Bite of '87) and this may have caused him to become more reclusive. #It is clear that large parts of Foxy's endoskeleton are visible (mainly his legs). If Phone Guy is correct to inform the player that it is against the rules for an endoskeleton to be without a suit, it is possible that the other animatronics would attempt to shove Foxy in to another suit. Appearance As his name suggests, he looks like a large animatronic fox with tattered fur. He has a hook on one hand, and an eye patch that sticks up revealing his right eye (keeping to the pirate theme). Foxy also wears brown linen shorts that are very tattered at the legs. He appears to be damaged and broken as parts of his machinery are exposed. His torn chest in places shows the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach are tattered and torn apart as well. He also appears to have a broken lower jaw, making it so that the mouth cannot close properly and has a slightly droopy left eyelid. Upon looking closely, it can clearly be seen that Foxy's legs are completely bare. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, are by far the sharpest as they resemble an actual fox's, while the others resemble more human-like dentures. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth. Locations Foxy is a very unique character in the game, because unlike the other animatronics, his movement pattern is entirely set - he starts at Pirate Cove, and once he becomes aggressive from either not being watched through the cameras, or being watched too much, he rushes through West Hall. He cannot appear anywhere else. Behavior Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over time, the player must make sure to check on Pirate Cove using the security camera in moderation, as too few or too many viewings of him may trigger his next stage. # Initially, he is hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted partially, allowing the player to view his face and upper half. # He has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera in shrouded darkness with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is tilted creepily to the left. # He will precede his attack by leaving a sign in front of the curtain, once reading "Sorry! Out of order!", now reading "It's Me!". Foxy himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. If the player checks Cam-2A next, he will be visible sprinting down the West Hall and straight towards your office. # He has now left Pirate Cove, and has begun to sprint for the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on Cam-2A), the player will briefly see Foxy running towards the security room. At this point, the player must have either already closed the door, or must close it immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint (it is, however, possible to beat him). # If the attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, he will bang on the door a few times, then reset his position. If the attempt has failed, Foxy will pop into the left doorway screaming, shaking his body and paws. The screen will then go to static, and show the game over screen. If the player succeeded, the player may then check back on Pirate Cove. He will be behind the curtain again. The player will lose a small portion of his/her remaining power as a result, though, possibly making their night much more difficult. Trivia *It seems that Foxy's eye-patch can cover and uncover his right eye at will. Most likely, it's just rigged to several joints to allow for movement at will. It initially appears to uncover his eye; however, as he enters The Office, it appears to cover his eye. As he screeches, it pulls itself up, exposing that eye. *Upon banging on the closed door after his sprint down the hallway, he will drain a small portion of the player's power. *It is theorized that Foxy is the one responsible for The Bite of '87. His broken jaw could be a result of biting down on a customer, and his sharp teeth make him the most capable of causing serious damage. **It's also worth noting that while rushing down the West Hall towards the Office, his mouth appears to constantly chomp, as if he were biting at nothing. * Foxy can be seen on the first night, though only if the player decided to wait idle for a very long period of time. It is now currently confirmed that he can attack on the first night, only if the player is extremely idle. *Foxy is typically a feminine name, though he's officially referred to as a he by the Phone Guy within the game. "The character in that place is rather unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for a long period of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don’t know." **He was also referred to as male by Scott, when asked about the mechanics of the game. *Foxy leaves immediately upon arriving at a closed door. This may or may not be a bug, as he is gone even before the sound clip of him banging on the door has ended. *If the player notices that Pirate Cove is empty, there is a window of time in which one may close the door before viewing the West Hall and triggering Foxy's sprint. This technique may save a night when Foxy is particularly active; bypassing his trigger in this way will essentially render him harmless. *The only time the player can see Foxy during the day is during Night 7's A.I. customization screen. (See table image) *Foxy is the only one of the main four animatronics to have a unique kill screen, as he appears in the doorway as opposed to jumping out in front of the player's face. The only other unique kill screen is that of Golden Freddy. *In the game's files, there is a sound byte referred to as Pirate_song2. When viewed, this song is actually the "Dum Dum De Dum" song that can be heard several times through out a playthrough. Foxy DOES apparently sing this, as the sound gets louder if the player views Pirate Cove. What triggers him to sing is unknown. *Foxy is the only animatronic that can attack and kill you while your camera is up. Gallery QBJASc2.png|Foxy looking out from behind the curtain at Pirate Cove 338.png|Foxy right before charging the office. Tumblr nah2wetcnJ1rllf0lo1 500.gif|Foxy sprinting down the hallway. (Click to view animation) Satan_be_runnin.gif|Foxy killing the security guard. (Click to view GIF) QBJASc2 bright.png|Foxy peeking out, brightened for convenience. 338 bright.png|Foxy, before rushing the player. (Brightened for convenience) VldnqbP.png|A full screenshot of Foxy in the office. Note how you can see multiple angles of him on the monitors. Foxy_eyepatch.jpg|Foxy with his eyepatch on his eye. output_b2VZwk.gif|Foxy peeking in before killing the player (animated) FoxyChomChomBrightenedContrastedNicely.gif|Foxy running down hallway - Brightened and contrast adjusted for clarity Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's